I'm With You
by StormKait
Summary: When Chloe is about to put an end to everything, an unexpected knight in shining armor comes to rescue her. PG-13 for thematic elements and language...*COMPLETE*
1. Damn Cold Night

"I'm With You"--- by StormKait  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SMALLVILLE, although I'd gladly own Michael Rosenbaum and Tom Welling *wink wink*. and I don't own the rights to the Avril Lavigne song "I'm With You" either. Which sucks cuz it's an awesome song that's on the radio like 24-7 (serious royalty money on that baby!)  
  
Summary: When Chloe is about to put an end to everything, an unexpected knight in shining armor comes to rescue her. Also, some minor spoilers for those of you who haven't yet seen "Visage." (PG-13)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so be nice!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Damn Cold Night  
  
It was pouring. It usually doesn't rain in Smallville, but tonight the weather seemed to match Chloe's mood. She drove to the Smallville Dam, crying and going through a box of Kleenex as she went.  
  
She had had enough. After Whitney died, Lana mourned for about a month and then decided to tell Clark how she really felt. Chloe was in the room when it happened. Lana had come into the Torch after school on Friday and told Clark how she couldn't take it anymore; she needed him and she didn't know what she'd do without him. Chloe wanted to gag at the time.  
  
But now, she just wanted to die.  
  
She reached the dam, and climbed up onto the ledge, balancing herself. She looked down, and felt nauseous. But it will all be over soon, she thought. I just can't do this anymore. I can't put up with Clark and Lana going all googley-eyed when they're around each other. I just must not be worth it. How come every guy that likes me is a Freak of the Week psychopath? Am I really that unwanted? A million thoughts raced through her head, and just as she was about to jump, she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Chloe!"  
  
She turned around, hoping to see Clark running towards her. But it wasn't Clark.  
  
"Don't jump, Chloe!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same question," said the man.  
  
"Listen, I don't know why you'd even care, but Clark and Lana are together and I just can't take it anymore, okay? This seemed like the only good option, cuz I don't know anyone who thinks I'm worth it, or wants me around. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to jump now." Chloe bent her knees, but the man lifted her off the ledge and put her back down on the ground.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Chloe screeched.  
  
"Rescuing you," he responded matter-of-factly.  
  
"Bullshit. Why would anyone want to rescue me?"  
  
"Because." and his voice trailed off. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words. 


	2. Take Me By the Hand

"I'm With You"--- by StormKait  
  
Chapter 2: Take Me By the Hand  
  
Author's Note: OK, most of you have probably already guessed why the guy is already, but if anyone doesn't, here it is.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking, Luthor? I can do this myself. I've done pretty good so far, and you're just holding me up." God, why does he always have to show up at the worst possible time?  
  
"Chloe, Clark is not a reason to kill yourself. Does he even know how you feel about the whole Lana situation?" Lex was worried about Chloe. She always seemed to have a good head on her shoulders.  
  
"As a matter of fact, he doesn't. I've barely talked to him since she told him." Chloe was crying again, but her tears blended in with the rain. She got out of Lex's grip and walked right back to the dam, climbing up the ledge again.  
  
"Miss Sullivan-Chloe-isn't Lana living in your house? Certainly you've spoken with her about it."  
  
"No. Lana just avoids me now. Everyone does. Even Pete hasn't been the same. I doubt anyone is going to miss me." She looked Lex straight in the eye when she said it, as if trying to find an answer to her unspoken question.  
  
"Chloe, come down from there. You don't want to do this. You don't need to do this. You've got great friends who care about you, a father who loves you very much, and a whole life ahead of you. Don't end it all because of a silly schoolgirl crush." Lex knew it was harsh, but he didn't have a choice. He needed to get through to the girl standing in front of him; if she jumped now, he would never forgive himself.  
  
"You're right. it is just a silly crush." She stepped down from the ledge, and sat on the curb. Her sobs echoed with the rain.  
  
He sat next to her, and put his jacket on her shoulders. She shuddered from the cold.  
  
"Come on, Chloe, I'll give you a ride home," Lex told her.  
  
"I can't go home tonight; I left a note on the kitchen table for my dad to read. I can't handle him right now, but I don't know where to go." She had stopped crying, but her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
Lex pondered this for a moment. "You could stay at my place," he blurted. "It's got spare bedrooms." Then he mentally kicked himself.  
  
"Okay," she said. "It's better than sleeping in my car." She laughed and gave Lex a smile.  
  
"Come on, then. Your chariot awaits." He extended a hand to her, and she took it. It was surprisingly warm.  
  
As Lex and Chloe sped away in his silver Jaguar, Chloe turned around for one last look at the dam. 


	3. Everything's a Mess

"I'm With You"--- by StormKait  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of it!!! Blah blah blah.  
  
Author's Note: I'm so glad people like my story!!! : ) Here's Chapter 3. hope you all like it!!  
  
Chapter 3: Everything's a Mess  
  
When they arrived at Lex's mansion, Chloe realized that she had nothing with her, not even her purse. But by the time she climbed the spiral staircase to where Lex said she could sleep, she was already half asleep so it didn't matter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She woke up with a start. It had been a horrible nightmare. She was on the dam again, only this time no one was there to save her. She let herself jump, and she hit the water with a sickening splash. It was freezing, and she couldn't swim. She wanted to get out, but a little voice in her head kept telling her that it was too late-she had made the decision to jump. That's when she awoke, crying.  
  
Lex was in his study down the hall, and heard Chloe's sobs and came into her room.  
  
"Chloe, are you all right?" he asked her.  
  
"Does it look like I'm all right?! Geez, Lex, let's think now. I just tried to kill myself, the guy I'm in love with is now with his dream girl, and everyone's probably already forgotten about me. So, to answer your question: no, I'm not all right," Chloe snapped back bitterly, and continued to cry.  
  
Lex, for the second time that night, didn't know what to say to her. With all his money, all his power, he couldn't do anything to fix her broken heart.  
  
"Lex?" Chloe almost said it as a whisper. "Why are you doing this? I mean, you're like the most important guy in Smallville, yet you're helping a suicidal highschooler with her problems that must seem so little compared to those involved with running a major corporation."  
  
He had to think for a minute. Then he said, "Goodnight, Chloe," and left the room.  
  
That hadn't been the answer she was looking for. Sure, she was really vulnerable after the events of that day, but if he hadn't been so goddam nice to her she wouldn't have been so. her mind searched for the word. infatuated?  
  
She tried to go to sleep, but Chloe was mad at herself for thinking about Lex. She was mad at herself because no matter how hard she tried, she kept seeing his smile when she finally stepped down from that ledge on the dam. She was mad at herself for thinking that his smile meant more than he had actually intended. But most of all, she was mad at herself for asking him that stupid question.  
  
Why would he like me? I'm Clark's friend. I'm still in high school. I have crazy theories about meteor rocks ruining all the decent guys in this town. And I'm not a slutty brunette. Why would he like me? Chloe let her brain race through thoughts like this, and finally fell asleep for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Chloe went downstairs and, after much searching, found what she assumed to be the kitchen. The maid by the sink smiled and said, "Mr. Luthor's in his office."  
  
"Thank you," Chloe said, and began to leave.  
  
"Oh! Wait!" The maid called. "Mr. Luthor told me to give you this." She handed Chloe a cappuccino, and smiled again.  
  
Chloe eventually made it to Lex's office, and found him typing away on his computer at his desk.  
  
"I see you've finally woke up," he greeted her without even looking up from his work.  
  
"What time is it, anyway?"  
  
"Two," he answered, and went back to his computer.  
  
"Holy shit! Seriously?! Then I should be getting home!" Chloe started to head out of his office when Lex's voice stopped her.  
  
"You don't have to leave yet, if you don't want to. But if you want to talk to your dad, I'd understand that too." He finally looked up, and their eyes met.  
  
Chloe looked away. "Well I shouldn't really be keeping you; I'm mean, you're Smallville's busiest man and I'd just get in the way. Plus everything's still such a mess. I really should be getting home."  
  
"Well, can I drive you home at least?" Lex was almost pleading, and he was surprising even himself.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," Chloe replied, still not looking up. "I should probably call my dad, so he doesn't think I actually went through with it." "You never did that?! Chloe! What were you thinking?" Lex shot up from his chair and went to the other desk to get her the phone. He thrust it into her hand, and she dialed her number. He walked back to his desk, and finished typing something.  
  
"Hi, Dad?" Chloe said into the phone. "Yeah, Dad, I'm alright. No, I'm fine. Really. I'm at Lex's. No, Dad, don't worry. Lex is gonna give me a ride home in a little while, okay?" She paused, listening to her dad. "Yes. Dad, I'm fine. Seriously. Don't worry. I'll be home in a little bit, okay?" And she hung up.  
  
"Ready to go? I just wrapped something up."  
  
"Uh, yeah. It's not like I brought anything." Chloe laughed and smiled.  
  
"Great." They started to walk towards the front of the mansion, then Lex stopped Chloe. "Last night, when you asked me why I was helping you, and I didn't answer, it was because I didn't know what to say. When I saw you about to kill yourself last night, you scared me. I always thought of you as Clark's friend, the intrepid reporter, the one who is never going to need Clark to save her. But then I realized." He paused, and drew in a breath. ".I realized that you were trying to save yourself from Clark. And that even though you may never get over that feeling of loss, I was glad that I found you to save you. That may not answer your question, but it's all I have to say." He smiled, and put his hand on Chloe's shoulder, leading her to the car.  
  
~*TBC*~ 


	4. Trying To Figure Out This Life

"I'm With You"---by StormKait  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned SMALLVILLE, but I don't.  
  
Chapter 4: Trying to Figure Out This Life  
  
  
  
"Chloe, are you sure you want to do this right now?" Lex glanced at the girl sitting next to him as they made their way down Smallville's Main Street.  
  
"If I don't face the music now, when will I?"  
  
"I never thought of you as one to back down from a challenge."  
  
"Well, I almost did last night." Chloe quickly changed the subject. "So, how's your business going?"  
  
"You know, business is business. It can never be confused with pleasure," Lex said slyly. "Especially when running a major corporation." He was trying to sound professional-like, but it wasn't working on Chloe.  
  
"Right, that's what they all say." Chloe laughed. It was the first time Lex had heard her sincerely laugh since last week.  
  
"Except my father." Now he was laughing too. He was happy that Chloe seemed to be getting back to her old self, the spunky reporter who didn't give a shit what other people thought of her, rather than the woe-is-me suicidal teenager.  
  
They passed the Talon, where the marquee read, "Rest in Peace, Whitney Fordman. We all miss you." Gee, that's nice of you Lana, Chloe thought. Pretend you're still mourning the loss of your ex, while you fool around with the farmboy. Chloe looked away from the building. Lex thought he saw a tear gleaming in the corner of her eye, but he didn't say anything.  
  
The Jaguar pulled up to Chloe's house. She groaned. The Kents' pickup was in their driveway, along with Pete's red POS.  
  
Lex must not have picked up on why Chloe was now looking so sullen as he parked the car. He got out. "What? Don't tell me you've changed your mind." Then he saw the blue pickup. "Oh."  
  
Chloe cautiously opened her front door, and found her father pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Clark, Lana, and Pete were sitting at her kitchen table, and Chloe could tell that Lana had been crying. They stood up abruptly.  
  
"Chloe." Clark said it almost as a question, but not quite. "You're okay." He looked relieved, yet at the same time there was fear in his eyes.  
  
"I guess you could say that," she said. "Lex was nice enough to let me stay at his place last night so I wouldn't have to go through this right after my little episode." She gestured to the situation meeting her in the kitchen.  
  
"Chloe, I'm so sorry," Lana told her. "I. I didn't know."  
  
"Well, I'm here, aren't I? It's not like I actually went through it, did I?! Geez! So stop acting like I did, okay? Clark, you are not my favorite person right now, okay? And Lana, I know it's not your fault; you can't help who you like. I mean, look at me! Look at where I was yesterday! I was standing on the ledge of the freaking Smallville Dam, telling myself to jump. But I didn't. If Lex hadn't driven by. I don't know. Maybe I would have jumped." and Chloe couldn't finish. She just broke down, even worse than the previous night at the dam.  
  
"Maybe it's time we left, guys," Pete whispered to Clark and Lana. They nodded and walked past Chloe and Lex on their way to the door.  
  
"Chloe?" Pete said. "I'm glad you didn't jump." And they left.  
  
As soon as he heard the screen door slam shut, Chloe's father gave his daughter a hug. "Don't you ever think about doing something like that again! Do you understand me? I have never been so scared in my life, Chloe. And Lana? She thought it was her fault. I told her it wasn't, but I had no idea what would make you even think about doing something like that." He finally loosened his grip on Chloe, and she pulled away and sat on the couch. "Lex? Um. thanks for everything, but, uh, do you think you could go? I don't want to sound rude, but." Chloe didn't finish, hoping he understood.  
  
"Oh, yeah, no problem. But Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm so relieved that you didn't jump. I didn't realize how fun it was to have you around until I thought for a second how you might not be there to make fun of Clark every time we talk." And then Lex left, too.  
  
"Whoa. what was that about?" Chloe's dad wanted to know.  
  
Chloe was stunned. "I. I have no idea."  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post, but my cable internet has been down for a few days. Next chapter is coming soon!! 


	5. Maybe I'm Just Out of My Mind

"I'm With You"--- by StormKait  
  
Chapter Five: Maybe I'm Just Out of My Mind  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while!! I've been busy. anyway, this chapter is totally inner monologue (just what Chloe and Lex are thinking about what has happened in the past day.) I figured it would be less confusing if everyone knew what both of them were thinking, instead of just Chloe.  
  
Chloe's POV:  
  
Okay, now that was weird. Geez, I mean, Lex Luthor is telling me he's glad I didn't commit suicide. Clark didn't even tell me that! I mean, I know he's like the reason I was gonna do it, but still. He should have had the decency to tell me that I still mattered to him even though he and Lana are *cough* together. And the way Lex said it too.I dunno, it just seems like maybe he meant it. Like, really meant it. Not just a, "Oh, Chloe, thanks for not committing suicide yesterday" (insert nonchalant voice here). No, like he really meant it. Like, "Thanks for not killing yourself because I can't live another day without you." Okay. so maybe not like that, but a girl can dream, can't she? But you know what? I don't understand why I suddenly have all these feelings for Lex. I mean, the guy would never have given me the time of day had I not been Clark's friend. Am I reading too much into it? Probably. He was probably just trying to be nice, seeing how psycho I was in the kitchen, what with everyone here and all. To be honest, it was a little overwhelming. I wasn't ready to confront Clark about it yet. Lana I could see, because she's my roommate and all. But back to Lex. yeah, I bet I'm just overanalyzing. As usual. Chloe Sullivan, student reporter. Or, if you prefer: Chloe Sullivan, suicidal basketcase. Whatever floats your boat. I'm easy. (Well, not like that. but if a certain Lex Luthor came along.) I need to get this straightened out. But not right away. I like thinking that Lex likes me. It makes me feel, well, not as suicidal as before.  
  
Lex's POV:  
  
What was I thinking?! I should never have said that. Well, something like that, but not something to lead her on. I don't even know if I'm leading her on, because I don't even know what I'd be leading her on to! Why is this pissing me off so much? Jesus, all I did was tell my friend that I was glad she didn't jump off a dam last night. It was so simple!! Then why am I making it so fucking difficult?! She's vulnerable. and she knows it. I know, I know. she's Clark's friend. A sixteen-year-old high-schooler. Then why is she making me second-guess myself all the time? Every time I say something to her, I have to think before I say it. I never do that. And why in the hell am I doing it now? She shouldn't have that effect on me. no one should. I run my own company. If I can handle that and my controlling blind father, also the biggest asshole known to man, I can handle Chloe Sullivan, intrepid student reporter. But the thing is, she isn't so intrepid. She was going to commit suicide just because Clark finally got his raven-haired beauty. I think the guy is stupid, because Chloe is the perfect girl for him, right under his nose, and he can't see it. So maybe I'll make him see it. Make him see what he's missing. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'm going to make Chloe happy. if not with Clark, then with me.  
  
~*TBC*~ 


	6. I Don't Know Who You Are

"I'm With You"--- by StormKait  
  
Chapter Six: I Don't Know Who You Are  
  
Chloe sat on her bed, staring at her phone. It was Sunday night, two days after her attempted suicide. She hadn't left the house since Lex brought her there Saturday afternoon, and she'd barely talked to Lana. Her dad poked his head into Chloe's room now and then, but Gabe decided it was best to leave his daughter alone in this time of teenage craziness.  
  
She wondered if she should call Lex. She couldn't remember if she had ever formally thanked him for saving her (meaning, did she say it when she was sane and/or awake?), and was thinking about calling him. She didn't know what she would say, though. "Hi. Lex? Thanks for not letting me kill myself Friday night." Yeah, right. That sounded completely normal. She decided against it, and went to sleep. She knew she was going to have to face all her friends tomorrow in school, and she just hoped the entire Smallville High population didn't know about her little traumatic ordeal.  
  
***  
  
Lex was in his office, and picked up the phone. He looked as though he was going to call someone, but put the receiver back down. He had been doing it for the past hour, and it was now quarter of ten at night.  
  
The young Luthor was scared of the revelations he had made yesterday while walking to his car after bringing Chloe home. He had always been attracted to her, but he thought it was completely platonic. Now, though, he wasn't so sure about that.  
  
He dialed her number.  
  
***  
  
"Lex? Why are you calling so late?" Chloe had just been drifting off to sleep as the phone rang. She was hoping deep down inside that it was Clark, wanting to talk, but was pleasantly surprised to hear Lex's voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"I. I don't know," he answered honestly. "I felt compelled to call you." Lex knew it sounded lame, but it was the truth.  
  
"No, really, what is it? Did I forget my purse at the mansion or something?" Chloe's heart was beating rapidly, and actually skipped a beat when he began to talk again.  
  
"I was thinking about you. I know it sounds lame, but I really was. Not just, 'Oh, I wonder if Chloe's okay with everything'-type thinking, but I was remembering the way you looked when I found you at the dam Friday night. Water was dripping off the tips of your hair, and your mascara was running, either from your crying or from the rain. But you still looked radiant, like you always do. I had to call you because I was scared. scared of what I'm saying. Because I don't know what I'm doing. The only thing I do know is that I want to see you tomorrow for coffee." Lex tried to say it all in one breath, because he knew that if he didn't, he might never say it. He waited for Chloe's response.  
  
All he got was silence.  
  
"Chloe?" Lex was nervous. Should he have not said that? Was it too much for her to handle at the moment?  
  
"Yeah. I'm here." Chloe was in shock. Here she was, just days ago planning her suicide because a certain farmboy didn't like her. And now she had the affections of the most eligible bachelor in Kansas! "I was just caught a little off guard."  
  
He laughed. "I figured as much. So how about meeting at the Talon at 5? Or would it be more convenient to bring two lattes to your office?"  
  
"No, I think I can make time in my busy schedule to have a cup of coffee with Lex Luthor." She giggled. If she didn't know that she was awake, she would've thought this was just a very good dream.  
  
"Great. See you then?" Funny how his tone went from passionate and in love to business-friendly in the course of a minute, Chloe thought.  
  
"Sounds good. But if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go to sleep now." She didn't want to hang up on him, but she was tired. And she couldn't have purple circles under her eyes tomorrow if she was going on a date with Lex Luthor.  
  
"Sure, I understand," Lex said. "Until tomorrow, my Sleeping Beauty."  
  
She heard the phone click, and then Chloe went to sleep with visions of Lex dancing in her head.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Chloe skipped downstairs.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Lana asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Chloe taunted. Then she noticed her father was in the room, and quickly changed the subject before he interrogated her again. "Did you eat breakfast already?" she asked her friend.  
  
"Yeah, but I put in a bagel for you, too," Lana told her.  
  
After they were ready for school, the headed for Smallville High in Chloe's car, which her dad had gotten from the dam that weekend. And Chloe resolved not to tell anyone about her date with Lex. If that got out she'd be dead.  
  
Once at school, Chloe headed for the Torch office. She always did this on Monday mornings to see what new dirt had been faxed to her. This time there was no juicy gossip. But something was definitely there for her, because Clark was reading it, looking very perplexed.  
  
"Dear Chloe," he read. "Last night when I called you, I didn't know what I was doing. It was like I was afraid to admit my feelings to myself. I have always been attracted to you, since that first time we met last year, but all of a sudden it's like I'm seeing someone else. I'm not just seeing the intrepid girl journalist I had seen for so long. Now I'v found someone different within the same beautiful person. I don't know exactly who this Chloe Sullivan is, but I want to. I was going to tell you this afternoon on our date, but I felt it couldn't wait. I know you may not feel the same way, but that's a chance I'm willing to take. Yours, Lex."  
  
Chloe blinked.  
  
Clark frowned. "What's all this about?"  
  
"You of all people shouldn't care, Clark. You have your princess now. So why don't you just let me be?! Lex likes me. He called me last night to tell me that he'd been thinking about me. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me: telling me they think about me. Come to think of it, it's the only time anyone's ever said that to me."  
  
Clark opened his mouth to say something, but Chloe wasn't done.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Clark. I'm not implying anything. You aren't the center of my universe anymore. You had your chance." Chloe grabbed the paper out of his hand, and stormed out of the room.  
  
~TBC*~  
  
Up next: A romantic rendezvous at the Talon! 


	7. No One Likes to Be Alone

"I'm With You"---by StormKait  
  
Chapter Seven: No One Likes to Be Alone  
  
Author's Note: I'm so happy people like my story!! I have vacation from school this week, so I'll try to update it a lot.  
  
Clark stood in the office, trying to figure what had just happened. Was it some sort of practical joke the two were plotting against him? Lana walked in.  
  
"What's wrong, Clark?" She kissed him on the cheek, but he pushed her away.  
  
"It's Chloe."  
  
"Is she okay?" Lana was scared. She hadn't talked to Chloe much last weekend, and didn't exactly know how she was coping.  
  
"Yeah. oh, no, it's nothing like that. It's just. Lex sent her this fax that was like some sort of love letter, and Chloe blew up at me because I read it and just ran out of the room."  
  
"You can't blame her, Clark. It's her personal life, something we shouldn't worry about. I know she's very unstable right now in that department, but I think we should be happy for her."  
  
"I am, but. Lex has always been known for his ulterior motives," Clark reluctantly told his girlfriend.  
  
"You make it sound as though no one should like Chloe. Like, it's difficult for you to understand that she's a girl just like me, and that guys can like her if they want to," Lana was becoming very agitated with Clark. "I can't really talk to you right now, Clark. I'm not too thrilled with you right now."  
  
***  
  
It was 5:07. He was late. Sure, Chloe had been there since ten of five, but she needed an extra coffee so she could be her old happy self for her date with Lex.  
  
He strolled in, looking around the Talon for her blonde hair. He was wearing a black suit, as usual, with a royal blue dress shirt. Chloe thought she was going to die, he looked so good.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, I'm sorry. I had a conference call, and."  
  
"It's okay, really." Chloe smiled. "You're just fashionably late."  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Just fashionably late." He wanted to kiss her right then, but didn't feel it was appropriate. "So. what's it gonna be, Chloe? Cappuccino? Latte?"  
  
"Uh. a latte if you don't mind." She smiled again. She'd been smiling all day, after reading Lex's fax. If only Clark hadn't seen it.  
  
"What's on your mind, Chloe?" Lex was already back with the coffees.  
  
"Well, you know how you sent me that fax this morning?"  
  
"Oh. that. yeah, I remember."  
  
"Clark saw it." Chloe was beginning to blush. "He got really mad and I haven't talked to him since. I don't know why he's mad; I mean, he does have his dream girl and all, but. oh God I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore." She started to cry again. She had promised herself she wouldn't in front of Lex again, and certainly not in public.  
  
Lex pulled Chloe towards him, and began to run his fingers through her hair. "Chloe, I don't care if Clark saw it. Actually, I'm kind of glad he did. He needs to understand that although you may not be like Lana to him, you are still a beautiful young woman that plenty of guys would want to date." He thought for a minute. "Including me."  
  
Chloe looked up, and was trying to stop her tears. Should I say something to that, or just let the moment be? Because knowing me, I'd screw the whole thing up if I said something.  
  
But she didn't have to do anything, because Lex kissed her. 


	8. No Footsteps on the Ground

"I'm With You"--- by StormKait  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been so busy w/ basketball. with my snow day today I've decided to finish up my little story. Hope you like it!!  
  
Chapter Eight: No Footsteps on the Ground  
  
Chloe couldn't believe it. One minute, she and Lex were just casually talking, the next minute he was kissing her. It took a second for her brain to comprehend this. Lex Luthor is kissing me!! She went along with it until she realized that they were in the middle of the Talon. She pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry Chloe, it's just that I." Lex began, but was interrupted by the girl reporter.  
  
"No, believe me, it's not that. It's just that I don't want people thinking stuff about us, because I don't even know what to think. I mean, we're in the middle of the Talon. Clark could walk in at any moment, and then where would we be? He'd freak, Lana'd freak, and Pete would attack you with a pot of scalding hot coffee. So do you think we could resume this somewhere a little more private?" Chloe couldn't believe she was able to form comprehensible sentences after what just happened. Pretty damn good, huh? she thought to herself.  
  
Lex laughed. "See? That's what I like about you. Always keeping things in perspective." He paused. "So where do you want to continue our little conversation?" He smirked.  
  
"I have to finish up the latest issue of the Torch, so could we just go to the Torch office? No one should be there," she added. She let her mind wander, and shook her head. Chloe! None of those thoughts about Lex right now! she told herself.  
  
"I don't see why not." They got up, and Lex put his hand on Chloe's back as they walked out of the coffeehouse. Lana hadn't been watching, but she now noticed the two as they left. And she wasn't the only one who noticed Smallville's number one playboy leaving the Talon with the snarky teenage reporter. The whole congregation seemed to see the two, and gave them confused glances.  
  
***  
  
"So what do you have to finish up?" Lex asked as they arrived in the Torch office.  
  
"Oh, just a story I'm doing on what pushes kids to suicidal tendencies." She said this nonchalantly, and Lex knew she wasn't joking. He hadn't forgotten how he'd saved her from killing herself only three days before.  
  
"Chloe." "Oh, lighten up, Lex. I'm over it. Really. I just want other kids to know that it's not worth it. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem." Chloe grinned. "Plus, you wouldn't be here with me right now had a jumped off that ledge."  
  
Lex wrapped his arms around her and tilted her head towards his. Their untamed passion was released in a kiss that could've set the office on fire. As they were making their way to the couch in the corner, Lex thought he heard footsteps. No, he decided he was just being paranoid as he and Chloe continued to kiss.  
  
Then he heard a male voice clear his throat. 


	9. Take Me Somewhere New

"I'm With You" --- by StormKait  
  
Chapter Nine: Take Me Somewhere New  
  
"Lex? What are you doing here?" Clark obviously didn't notice Chloe's blonde hair as he was trying to figure out who Lex was making out with in Chloe's office.  
  
Chloe, having parted from Lex, found this very amusing. Not exactly the quickest guy on the farm, huh? she thought.  
  
"Oh, hi Clark." Lex was trying to sound casual as he moved towards Clark, putting Chloe into the farmboy's view.  
  
"Chloe?! What the hell is going on here? Why are you and Lex." he stopped. Then he remembered the letter he had found that morning. "Holy shit. Wow. Am I stupid or what?" He looked hurt, and began to walk towards the door. "I'm sorry for interrupting, Chloe. I was just going to give you an article I wrote."  
  
Chloe noticed the paper in his hand. "Oh, that's okay, Clark. You can just leave it on my desk." She was tired of dropping everything she was doing just because Clark wanted her to. She wasn't going to do it this time.  
  
Clark put the article on her desk, and left.  
  
Chloe started to giggle as soon as she thought Clark was out of earshot.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lex asked, kissing her neck.  
  
"Did you see the look on Clark's face? It was priceless!"  
  
This made Lex laugh, too. "Yeah, he was really shocked. It's like he forgets you're a girl or something. But I certainly don't." He pulled her towards him for another kiss.  
  
*** Everywhere Chloe went the next day, she heard the whispers. "I saw her making out with Lex Luthor at the Talon last night. Well I heard she's sleeping with him. Maybe she's just doing it to get attention from Clark Kent; you know he's the reason she almost killed herself, right?."  
  
During her free period, she went to the Torch office as usual. To her surprise, Clark was there.  
  
"Clark? What are you doing in here?" She knew he had biology that period, and Clark never skips class.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Chloe was checking her email, and was hoping there was one from Lex. There was. "Uh, Clark? Do you think this could wait? Because I have some important email I need to respond to." I'm not going to let him walk all over me like he usually does, she thought.  
  
"Chloe, I-" Clark stopped himself. She was obviously not in the mood to talk to him. "Never mind, it can wait."  
  
Chloe didn't even wait for Clark to leave before she opened the email from Lex.  
  
Dearest Chloe, Please do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight. I've been able to only think about you, and I need to see your smiling face for my day to be complete. Love, Lex.  
  
She typed an email back to him.  
  
Dear Lex, I would love to see you tonight. Call me around three at the Torch office. Always, Chloe.  
  
***  
  
At lunch, Clark came and sat down next to Chloe. "We need to talk."  
  
"Fine, Clark, I'm listening." She kept eating her salad.  
  
"Are you just doing this to get my attention? Because I don't want Lex to hurt you, and chances are he will. He's my friend, but given his history with women, I'm worried about you."  
  
"Clark? Can I be honest with you?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I'm sick of you following around Lana like a dog in heat, yet you hardly pay attention to me. The only time you do is when there's no one else around, or some guy actually takes an interest in me. So to answer your question, no, I'm not doing this for your attention. I apparently have it, but never when I want it. So forget it Clark, and go back to your raven-haired princess."  
  
Chloe got up and tore out of the cafeteria, leaving Clark's head spinning.  
  
***  
  
Punctually at 3:02, Chloe's phone rang in her office. She picked up, and didn't even have to say hello.  
  
"Chlo? How was your day?" Chloe could almost see Lex's smile through the receiver. "Well, for starters I finally told Clark off. He just doesn't get it." It felt good to say that Chloe didn't need Clark, because she knew that she didn't anymore. She had Lex.  
  
"Chloe, are you sure that's what you want? Because I don't want you to lose him as a friend." Lex was really surprised Chloe had done this.  
  
"Of course it's what I want, Lex. Now what about dinner?" She quickly changed the subject.  
  
"How about Carmelo's? I know it's in Metropolis but it has the best Italian food on the planet. I promise I'll have you home by eleven," he told her.  
  
"My dad shouldn't have a problem with it. He trusts you enough, I guess," Chloe answered.  
  
The truth was, Gabe had been being a little more weary of his daughter ever since her attempted suicide. He felt that he hadn't noticed, and that it was his fault she almost killed herself. But Lex was his boss, and while Chloe wasn't sure how much her father would approve of the date, she knew he trusted Lex.  
  
"Sounds good. I'll pick you up around six-thirty so we'll have plenty of time. See you soon, Chlo."  
  
Wow, Chloe thought. A date with Lex Luthor. Who'd have guessed it?  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Author's Note: The reason Chloe told Clark off was that I'm so sick of Clark only coming to Chloe when he needs information. Can't he do that himself?! And the fact that Lex is taking Chloe out right from under his nose is just hilarious, dontcha think? (Hey writers, take a hint!!!) Clark (like many guys I know) can't see what's right in front of him, so he deserves what comes to him! 


	10. I'm With You

"I'm With You" --- by StormKait  
  
Chapter Ten: I'm With You  
  
"You what?" Lana almost fell out of her chair when Chloe told her about her impending date with Lex.  
  
"A date with Lex. Me. Tonight. In Metropolis." It just seems like everyone can't comprehend this, Chloe thought. Is it so hard for people to get that I have a date? I mean, it's just a date. Nothing major.  
  
But it was. Chloe had spent years wishing Clark would finally come around, but now that it was evident that he never would, she had set her sights elsewhere. And wouldn't you know it? The object of her affection, no matter how supposedly too high for her reach, reciprocated her feelings. Chloe and Lex. God I like the sound of that.  
  
"So what are you going to wear?" Lana's question snapped Chloe back into reality.  
  
"That's what I was trying to figure out."  
  
The two girls looked through everything in Chloe's closet, and decided on a short black skirt, a crimson halter, and black open-toed shoes.  
  
Then the phone rang. Lana picked up.  
  
"Lana? Is Chloe there?" Clark pleaded.  
  
But Lana wasn't stupid. Chloe had told her the whole story, and she wasn't going to ruin her best friend's night. "Sorry, Clark, she's getting ready. She has a date," she added. "Do you want to meet at the Talon later, though, hun? Chloe's not going to get back til late, and we haven't spent too much time together lately."  
  
"Yeah, Lana. I'd love to. Around seven?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"See ya then." She hung up.  
  
"Was that Clark?" Chloe wanted to know.  
  
There was no use lying to her friend. "Yeah, it was. He wanted to talk to you, but I didn't let him."  
  
"Thanks. The last thing I need is Clark telling me how much he misses me as a friend." She knew Lana wouldn't understand; after all, Clark was her boyfriend. But Lana wasn't mad at Chloe for what she did because Chloe is too strong a person to be held down by invisible strings, and Lana knew it. "I can't wait for my date, Lana. I'm still trying to comprehend the fact that Lex Luthor is taking me out to dinner."  
  
They both started giggling.  
  
***  
  
He picked her up at six-thirty as planned. The limo was big enough to fit the entire Smallville population into, but Lex wanted Chloe to feel special. Because she was special to him.  
  
Chloe's father wasn't too thrilled about the idea of his sixteen-year-old daughter going out to dinner in Metropolis with Lex Luthor on a school night, but figured that Chloe happy is far better than Chloe suicidal.  
  
Lex and Chloe never really talked about what had happened Friday night, and Lex was hesitant to bring it up. He didn't know if Chloe would have another breakdown if he mentioned it, so he waited to see if she said anything. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Thanks for everything Lex," Chloe said, giving him a bright smile.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem, really," Lex answered.  
  
She moved closer to him, and kissed him. "No, really, thanks for everything. If it weren't for you, I'd probably still be sitting in the Torch office, waiting for Clark to run in and pledge his undying love for me." She giggled. "Right. Like that was ever going to happen. But the thing is, I didn't realize until today that I didn't need Clark to be happy. I mean, he clearly didn't feel the way about me as I felt about him, so it was a complete waste of time and energy. And instead of killing myself because a stupid guy didn't like me, I ended up with something better."  
  
Lex looked into her eyes. "And what might that be?"  
  
"You."  
  
~*THE END*~  
  
Author's Note: So. what did you all think??? I know it's a little mushy, but I had fun writing it. maybe I'll write another one when I get the time!! Please review in the meantime!! :) 


End file.
